A Knight's Tale
by Cateyed
Summary: Ceci est une fic à la mode compte de fées,c'est un peu ironique dans le sens où elle sera sombre mais il y aura aussi de beaux moments...le slash ne viendra que plus tard dans l'histoire,la magie est présente mais je ne tient pas vraiment compte de la vér
1. Prologue

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques minutes sur le Royaume de Godric's Hollow.Dans le château du Roi,tout était silencieux : aucun son ne venait trahir une quelconque présence vivante.Rien sauf peut-être,une lueur fantômatique qui filtrait difficilement sous l'interstice d'une lourde porte de bois ferrée.Derrière cette porte se tenait cinq personnes bien différentes : Un vieillard presque agonisant mais dont le pétillement des yeux donnait une certaine jeunesse était assis derrière un bureau du fond de la pièce,deux hommes dans la quarantaine qui faisaient office de cerbères et enfin deux autres hommes richement habillés,dans la vingtaine et qui se faisaient face.

L'un des deux hommes avait les cheveux noirs en bataille,un visage carré et des grands yeux bleus.Il s'appellait James Potter ou plutôt le Roi James Potter.C'était un homme fort désagréable et sanguinaire,qui s'était auto-proclamé "Unique descendant de Godric Gryffondor" et qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier.Tout en lui respirait la sufisance et la vanité.L'autre homme face à lui avait de longs cheveux lisses,blonds-argentés et des yeux gris métalliques à couper le souffle.De par sa généalogie,il était le descendant direct de Salazard Serpentard encore en vie et prétendant au titre de Roi juste après James Potter.Mais plus pour très longtemps.En effet,le conseil qu'ils avaient réunis à la dernière minute devait sceller le destin de leurs enfants respectifs qui n'allaient pas tarder à naître.

Le silence s'était abattut comme une châpe de plombs qu'il leur semblait que même leur respiration était affreusement bruyante.Le vieillard regardait les hommes présents alternativement et se souvenait du bon vieux temps où lui-même avait présidé les scéances pour le mariage des deux nobles.Cela remontait déjà à vingt ans.La nostalgie le fit presque malgrés lui regarder sa vieille montre à goussets et il lâcha un soupirement las : Il restait encore quatres personnes pour pouvoir commencer ce huit-clos qui s'annonçait éprouvant.

Après quelques raclements de gorges et des minutes interminables à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux,la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grinçement sinistre.Les absents étaient arrivés et comme le veut la règle en vigueur dans le château,ils étaient obligés de décliner leur noms et statut social.Le premier arrivant était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus :le Seigneur Black,conseiller officiel de Sa Majesté.Le second était un homme plus petits aux cheveux filasses et aux yeux dorés: Le Seigneur Lupin était chargé de faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans la petite bourgade.Il était aussi dresseur de loups.Ces deux hommes étaient les intimes du Roi Potter et étaient certainement les seuls sur Terre en qui il avait le plus confiance.Les deux derniers étaient des intimes du Seigneur Malfoy: ils avaient la carrure et le physique du gorille .Ils étaient,respectivement,des vassaux chargés de l'administration agricole et de la petite justice.Tous s'installérent et le vieillard en question fit signe à un scribe,resté tapis dans l'ombre d'un coin,de venir s'intaller sur le bureau.

-"Théodore,veuillez noter" fit le vieillard.

Ledit Théodore,qui avait le visage encore marqué par le sommeil dont on l'avait brutalement tiré,défroissa sa plus belle plume,trempa la pointe argentée dans une encre épaisse d'une couleur d'ébène et la posa sur le parchemin.Le vieillard se leva et commenca.

-"Moi Albus Dumbledore,Président du Magenmot, déclare la réunion officielle du 29 juillet à vingt trois heures, concernant les enfants Potter et Malfoy ouverte.Lorsque vous prendrez la parole,veuillez décliner votre identité."

Le Seigneur Malfoy se leva à son tour.

-"Je suis le Seigneur Lucius Malfoy,propriétaire foncier , troisième sur la liste des prétendants au titre de Roi et futur-père d'un des enfants concernés demande à Sa Majesté Potter le pourquoi de cette réunion précipitée à une heure aussi tardive."

Il se rasseya tout en ne se départissant pas de son air noble.Le Roi quant à lui ferma les yeux en se metant une main au front,comme en proie à une rêverie délirante.Il savais qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications ,après tout,une réunion officielle mais secrète en plein milieu de la nuit avait de quoi étonner.Quand il rouvrit les yeux,s'était pour voir tous les regards fixés sur lui.A son tour il se leva lestement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Messieur,comme vous le savez ,je suis le Roi James Potter,mon accesion au trône s'est faite il y a de cela cinq vous le savez aussi,mon épouse,la Reine Lyly Potter dite La Rousse,est enceinte d'un fils.Mon unique héritier.Avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne vous dévoile l'histoire qui m'as fait vous mander,comprenez-bien que je ferais tout pour garantir les interêts de mon fils qui sera,comme je vous le répétes,le seul avant Lucius Malfoy à prendre ma succesion."

Il se rasseya à son tour en laissant plâner un parfum de perplexité dans la pièce,sauf bien sûr pour Albus Dumbledore,dont le pétillement avait croît.Il était le seul,en dehors du Roi lui-même,à savoir toute l'histoire,il était même sûr d'en savoir plus que le Roi lui-même.Il mit sur son nez aquilin ses lunettes en demi-lune et vint se poster près de l'unique fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux.Il refit face à son auditoire,suspendu à ses moindres faits et gestes.

-"Bien,je vais vous expliquer l'histoire qui concerne chacun d'entre vous mais tout d'abord le sort de fidélité sera apposé sur vos chevalières,il ne faudrait pas quelqu'un d'extérieur à cette salle soit au courant de l'affaire."

Albus prit sa baguette et toucha l'extrémité de sa propre chevalière représentant un lion dont la queue était un serpent : La Chimère.Il marmona quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et la bague devint rouge comme si elle était chauffée à blanc.Une intense chaleur enveloppa son bras.Immédiatement,la bague de tous les Seigneurs présents devinrent rouge et chauffa leur bras.La chevalière était le sceau du Royaume,elle était donc identique pour tout le monde.

-"Voila qui est fait.Bien.L'affaire s'est déroulée il y a quelques heures.Une certaine Sybille Trelawney,se prétendant être une oracle de tout premier plan,est venue à la cour du Roi.Elle commenca par tirer les cartes,lire dans les feuilles de thé et autres rituels étant censés dire l'avenir.Sa Majesté s'apprêtait à appeller ses gardes pour la chasser d'ici,quand son épouse la Reine Lyly se mit à hurler en se plaignant des douleurs atroces qui lui prenait le ventre.C'est alors que l'oracle devint raide comme une planche et blanche comme la neige.D'une voix d'outre-tombe,elle s'est adressée directement au Roi en disant ceci :

"Le Prince Potter s'enfuira...Il sera disputé entre deux Malfoys mais le plus jeune mourra...Si vous le laisser sortir ou qu'il n'épouse pas un Malfoy il fera éclater

la monarchie et votre lignée sera brisée...Mais prenez garde,l'amour et la révolte empoisonnera son coeur...Un jour le fils affrontera le père dans un combat sanglant..."

Les Seigneurs présents étaient bouche-bée et le premier à s'en remettre était le Seigneur Black,connu pour son impétuosité.

-"Je suis le Seigneur Black et je ne vois pas de quoi s'inquièter,cette oracle avait prédit que je mourrais mort-nè si bien qu'aujoud'hui j'ai vingt et un an."

Albus lui intima l'ordre silencieux de se rasseoir auquel il obéit .Mieux valait ne pas se mettre à dos le Président du Magnemot.Une fois le calme rétabli,Albus marqua une pause pour leur permettre de digérer la première partie de l'histoire.Il reprit.

-"Comme vous l'aurez compris,cette femme était en transe,elle n'était plus elle même ce qui implique donc que cette prophétie n'est que la stricte vérité.Voilà donc pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis cette nuit.Seigneur Malfoy,voici un contrat au bas duquel votre signature est requise.En gros celà stipule que votre fils,en s'unissant au Prince Potter,le jour de ses dix-huits ans,deviendra Roi à son tour.Vos propriétés seront protégés comme les biens du Roi.En cas de décés du Prince avant ses dix-huits ans ou celui de votre fils,le contrat est annulé."

Albus lui tendit un parchemin rempli du début à la fin et Lucius lu distraitement quelques passages.Après quelques brèves minutes il apposa sa signature et rendit le papier à Albus qui le mit en sécurité dans une sacoche.

-"Bien,le papier sera archivé dans la bibliothéque du Magenmot.Maintenant,les Seigneurs Black et Lupin seront les tuteurs légaux du Prince Potter.Quand le Prince atteindra son premier anniversaire,il quittera la nurserie et sera pris en charge,de jour comme de nuit par ses tuteurs dans une partie du château qui leur sera réservé.Les Vassaux Crabbe et Goyle seront les tuteurs du descendant du Seigneur Malfoy,les règles seront établies selon Monsieur Malfoy."

Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin furent enchantés d'apprendre la nouvelle,surtout Black pour qui le Prince serait aussi son filleul.Les vassaux ne dirent rien,l'idée de s'occuper d'un mouflet insupportable ne les faisaient pas sauter au plafond.Quelques papiers circulèrent et tous dûrent signer,même et surtout le Roi.Quand Théodore eût fini d'écrire,Albus prit ses parchemins et exiga la signature de toutes les personnes présentes,y compris les cerbères.

-"Bien Messieurs,avez-vous encore une question?"

Rémus Lupin se leva,peu sûr de lui car sa timidité handicapante l'empêchais souvent de parler devant un public.Il s'éclaircît la gorge pour se donner une contenance et commenca.

-"Nous ne pouvons rien dire à cause du sort de fidélité sur nos chevalières.Mais le scribe et les cerbères n'y sont pas soumis."

Albus fût enchanté de reconnaitre l'esprit très observateur de l'un de ses nombreux disciples mais sans conteste le plus intelligent.

-"Judicieuse remarque,Seigneur Lupin.En effet Théodore et les gardes n'y sont pas soumis.Cependant,Théodore vit au Magenmot et ne sort qu'en de très rares occasions.Pour ce qui est des gardes,vous avez oublier qu'on leur arrache la langue?"

Lupin esquissa une grimâce,ne se souvenant que de cette règle très stricte que trop bien.Quand il avait treize ans,il était venu passer la nuit au château et avait demander au père de James ce qui se passait derrière une porte du deuxième étage.C'était une porte particulière,toute en fer,et au-dessus de laquelle un écriteau disait ceci "Ce que tu verras,jamais plus tu ne sauras le dire".Le jeune Lupin avait donc demander ce que voulait signifier cette phrase menaçante.Le père de James,Octélion,lui répondit que chaque garde,chaque domestique qui était engagé au château se faisait couper la langue afin de ne jamais trahir les secrets.Bien sûr ils auraient pû l'écrire au lieu de le dire mais la grande majorité des gens vivant alentour du domaine n'étaient pas instruits et profondément analphabéte.

Lupin mit fin à ses pensées divaguantes,il termina son verre d'eau et se mit debout,comme tout les autres hommes.Certains en profitaient pour parler encore un peu quand un elfe de maison quémanda le droit d'entrer.En vitesse,ils cachèrent les papiers compromettants,ouvrirent les ridaux et allumèrent les chandeliers.Le contraste entre la lueur blafarde et la lumière vive firent rétrécirent les pupilles des personnes.Quand elle entra l'elfe fit des courbettes et parla d'un ton poli et empressé.Elle informa que le travail de l'accouchement commencait mais que selon les guerisseurs cela pourrait prendre longtemps.La créature asservie fila auprès de sa maîtresse quand le Roi lui en eût donné l'ordre.Le Roi se retourna vers ses comparses et lâcha d'un ton railleur :

-"Je vais enfin dormir seul dans mon lit et ne pas avoir l'impression de coucher avec une baleine."

Personne n'esquissa le moindre rictus et même si il ne l'avouait pas,le Roi en était prondément blessé.Après une poignée de main hâtive,tous repartirent dans des directions différentes.

Le Roi parcouru la moitié du château avant de s'enfermer à triple tours dans sa chambre.La migraine qui menaçait de vriller son crâne depuis l'apparition de la sybille était apparue.Il se massa longuement les tempes sans parvenir à un résultat probant et comme il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir il sortit sur le balcon.

C'était une mangnifique nuit d'été étoilée,sans aucun nuage à l'horizon du moins pas dans le ciel.Il laissa échapper un soupir las.Si seulement il pouvait avoir d'autres héritiers...

Un vent chaud lui balaya le visage tandis qu'il se remémorait l'épouvantable bataille qui s'était vue affronter les nobles contre les rebelles.Bien sûr,la "cause"des nobles avait écrasé celle des rebelles mais pour certains,à quel prix?

James massacrait joyeusement hommes,femmes et enfants,vieux ou jeunes sans trop se préoccuper du mal terrible qu'il causait.Il assouvissait une pulsion morbide relevant du "ça",pour lui le sang versé représentait sa supériorité,point final.Il "s'occupait" d'une famille de rouquin bien connue...Les Weasley,quand l'un d'eux fit semblant de tomber à terre,mortellement blessé ou mort tout court.

James ne s'était pas plus inquiété et avait décidé de trancher la gorge à l'unique fille de la famille.Une fois chose faite,il se retourna et il sentit une douleur cuisante le ronger à l'entrejambe .Le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait,il voyait le plus jeune fils qui avait planté le poignard dans sa virilité.

James,fût,une fois de plus,animé d'une pulsion bien famillière: la haine destructrice.Il sentait déjà ce sentiment le ronger,envelloper son coeur d'un voile noir et lui hurler de tuer,de rendre à l'état de charpie celui qui avait osé ,ne serais-ce que de le toucher.Il s'empara à son tour de sa dague dont la lame était aussi dure que les écailles d'un dragon et aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoirs.L'orfévrerie elfique créait des merveilles.

Il pût voir dans le regard du Weasley,un sentiment jubilatoire,une crainte mêlée à de l'appréhension.Soit,sa mort n'en serait que plus jouissive.Il lui ouvrit la gorge jusqu'aux oreilles sans toutefois le tuer sur le coup.Voir souffrir ses victimes dans d'atroces souffrances parvenait à dissiper sa haine pour laisser place à une joie malsaine.

Le rouquin s'étala sur le sol boueux,son corps agité de soubresauts inquiétants et la tête se noyant dans la flaque de sang provenant de sa blessure.Son liquide vital s'écoulait à gros bouillon.

Bien trop vite au goût du monarque,le corps fît un dernier soubresaut et resta immobile.Il lui donna un coup de pied pour lui faire le plus de mal possible au cas où il ne serait pas encore tout à fait mort.La jubilation malsaine avait de nouveau fait place à une rage sans limites et il ressentît la plus vive haine pour son adversaire.Il le déshonora une fois de plus en lui crachant au visage,visage qui était tâchés de sang,de boue et de larmes.

Peu après la bataille fût terminée par une victoire écrasante de la noblesse.L'enjeu de ce massacre fût terrible pour les opposants,qui s'étaient vus asservis ou réduit à la résignation de ne vivre qu'en tant que bêtes et non êtres humains.Ils avaient même la résignation que leurs descendants ne connaitraient jamais un monde meilleur que le leur.Une fois que les derniers survivants fûrent expédiés à Azkaban sans billet de retour,un médico-mage et plusieurs guerisseurs prirent en charge le cruel monarque qui agonisait maintenant que la haine n'était plus là pour l'aveugler ou engourdir son corps et son esprit.Leur verdict fût sans appel : jamais plus il n'aurait d'héritier,la poignard étant entré trop profondément l'avait rendu stérile.

Merci Merlin,sa femme était enceinte d'un fils,la reléve était de toute façon assurée.Et puis il pouvait toujours assouvir ses pulsions animales.

Une trombe d'eau lui fît reprendre ses esprits mais il resta là,sous la pluie.Sans qu'il ne sache se l'expliquer,la pluie le calmait.Elle apporta avec elle,l'odeur si particulière de l'asphalte brûlé par la chaleur torride et dont la pluie soulage la surface.C'était une odeur qu'il aimait bien.Son regard divagua sur le splendide domaine dont il avait une vue imprenable : l'herbe verte et tendre ,des fleurs exotiques qui brillent comme des joyaux et qui exhalent un parfum sublime,plusieurs étang d'eau cristaline où viennent s'échouer lascivement les branches des saules pleureurs.Bref,c'était ce qui pouvais se rapprocher le plus de l'Eden.Peu de gens dans l'entourage du monarque connaissaient sa passion dévorante pour ce jardin , le contraste le plus frappant chez cet homme.Ce tyran sanguinaire et sans pitié aimaient les fleurs plus que les êtres humains?Voilà qui n'était pas commode.

Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois un peu plus loin,au firmament.La lueur incertaine et vaccilante de quelques torches accrochées sur les remparts des murailles scintillait comme une menace lointaine.Il voyait aussi les ombres des gardes qui effectuaient la ronde de nuit sous la pluie qui s'était légérement calmée.Un vent un peu plus frais le ramena à la raison,si on peut supposer qu'il en aie une.Il rentra dans son immense chambre,le vague à l'âme,une certaine nostalgie étreignait son coeur dans un étau suffoquant.Chaque pierre,chaque chose qui se trouvait dans cette demeure le faisait indubitablement penser à son enfance dorée.Et comme à chaque fois que les démons du passé revenaient le hanter,beaucoup de choses l'assaillaient.Avait-il des regrets? Qui n'en a pas eu une fois dans sa vie?Malgrés ce qu'on peut penser,comme quoi les erreurs enseignent plus de choses que les succés,nous laissons notre esprit divaguer à ce que nous serions devenus si on avait osé agir autrement.Et à chaque fois c'est la même pression au coeur qui s'effectue et des larmes de regrets qui coulent fussent-elles silencieuses.

Il lui arriver même de se demander à quoi ça rimait tout ça,à quoi pouvait bien rimer la vie.Au fond de lui,il savait qu'il n'était pas heureux et sa déprime constante le fesait redouter une quelconque maladie.Le mal de crâne n'était pas décidé à partir,aussi il prit des cachets.Il aurait pû utiliser une potion contre ça mais le fait de prendre des cachets le faisait penser à autre chose qu'à son mal être.Il croqua dans plusieurs conprimés et se demandait franchement si l'histoire de l'oracle n'était pas un peu exagérée.ll se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait fait?Par amour pour son fils? Sûrement pas,il n'était pas encore né et il savait déjà qu'il ne l'aimerais pas.Il l'a fait pour assurer la pérénité de la monarchie.Pour que son pére sois fier de lui.

La saveur amére et piquante du comprimé envahit sa bouche avec ,pour épicentre,l'endroit où il l'avait laisser fondre.Sans ôter un seul vêtement,il sauta sur son lit pour contempler le plafond magique : il donnait l'impression que la pièce était à ciel ouvert.Il sourit béatement,sûrement un effet secondaire du comprimé,et ressassa de vieux souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse qu'il le veuille ou non.Certains étaient plus ou moins heureux et d'autres non.Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et les larmes vinrent automatiquement lui piquer les yeux,mais durant une trop brève seconde qu'il était impossible de dire si on avait rêvé ou non.Il essuya rageusement les preuves de sa faiblesse en se traitant mentalement de tout les noms.Penser à sa mère le mettait dans un état qu'il ne contrôlais pas immédiatement.

Il s'en voulait terriblement pour cette faiblesse injustifiée.Merlin merci,il semblait qu'il ne se comportait comme ça que quand il était seul.Que penserais ses généraux si ils le voyaient pleurer...Il n'osait pas se l'imaginer.Sa réputation d'homme vil et cruel le satisfaisait pleinement,car les sentiments échappaient au contrôle et rendaient trop pathétique.Il préférait,et de loin,la crainte dûe à un monstre sanguinaire plutôt que les sourires qu'on distribue aux imbéciles heureux et fier de pour faire oublier ses larmes,il donna un coup de poing rageur à son oreiller et tira sans ménagement sur ses lunettes pour trouver le sommeil réparateur qu'il lui faisait défaut...

A Suivre...

Bon je n'abandonne pas ma fic "broken hearts broken dreams " mais je cherche l'inspiration.Pour tous ceux qui voudraient me contacter pour avori des news de mes fics n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail.Bisous et à la prochaine.

A Pau Rimbaud de la part de ta chère Emie Verlaine


	2. The Bloody Moon

Lucius Malfoy se retournait pour la millème fois dans son lit : c'était même pas la peine d'insister,Morphée et ses bras si acceuillants le fuyaient comme on fuit un lépreux.

La réponse à son insomnie était bien simple : l'anxiété.Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il se tramait une chose bien grave sous la transe de cet oracle,une chose qui ne pouvais être résolue par un huit-clos nocturne ou par une signature au bas d'un formulaire.

Son regard fatigué fit le tour de la pièce:elle était très lugubre la nuit,la clarté lunaire produisait des ombres menaçantes.Mais le pire devait être le visage de sa femme.Quand il pensait à elle,il ne sentait pas le pincement au coeur dû à l'amour,il ne se sentait même pas vivant.Il lui vouait une totale indifférence mêlée à un dégoût impulsif.Leur mariage était programmé bien avant leur naissance et il réalisa qu'il venait tout juste de reproduire le même schéma:son fils allait épouser quelqu'un que son coeur n'avait pas choisi et c'était pareil pour le jeune prince.Leur vie était déjà toute tracée.

La martellement de la pluie contre les vitres l'appaisa un peu:l'eau avait cette force calmante sur lui qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.Il tira les draps,la différence de température fît resserer les pores de sa peau,son échine fût parcourue d'un violent frisson qu'il ressentait généralement quand il était excité.Il s'assit au pied de son lit,l'ombre du ruissellement des gouttes d'eau s'imprima sur son corps.La tentation d'aller sur le balcon était très forte,comme si l'eau allait chasser toutes ses craintes et tout ses doutes.La tentation eut raison de lui et il se leva lentement,comme pour savourer chaque instant,pour aller sur le balcon.

L'eau fraîche chatouillait sa plante de pied,les gouttes ruisselaient en abondance sur son corps,emmêlants ses beaux cheveux et glissant à une lenteur folle sur sa peau diaphane.Un orage zebra le ciel d'un noir d'encre,pour lui c'était un présage qu'il savait inévitable : ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était que le début d'un long mystére non-résolu et qui allait durer longtemps.Il se permis quelques soupirs las,il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il avait peur pour le Prince et lui-même.Il lui semblait qu'une partie de la prophétie lui avait été cachée.Cette nuit,il ne trouvâ pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin,le château était en ébullition;même les portraits avaient délaissés leur repos pour s'attrouper dans l'aile sud:les appartements privés de la Reine qui,en ce moment même,hurlait comme une démente à s'en faire éclater les poumons.Ses cris stridents affolaient ses suivantes qui ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire et comme elles étaient réduites au silence,elles n'étaient pas en mesure de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire.

Il fallut attendre de longues et pénibles heures pour qu'un médicomage vienne en urgence,son verdict était formel : le travail avait commencé mais la dilatation du col n'était qu'à quatres centimètres,soit bien trop peu pour permettre le passage du bébé.Certaines décoctions calmantes avait été prescrites à la Reine mais la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était telle qu'elles n'eurent aucun effet.La journée s'étira en longueur,les plaintes de souffrance se répercutant en échos dans le château silencieux,les portraits essayant tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles au risque de piquer une sérieuse crise de nerfs.

Quand la lune revêtit sa robe immaculée et virginale,les chose s'accélérérent sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre bien compte:les cris gagnérent en intensité et en fréquence ainsi que les allées et venues des suivantes qui étaient tout bonnement affolées.La Reine sanglotait bruyamment,hurlant après son mari et ses parents,se promettant de ne plus jamais refaire d'enfants de toute sa vie.Cette dernière remarque fit bien rire quelques portraits qui dûrent encaisser quelques regards noirs:ils obéirent à l'ordre silencieux et impérieux de garder le silence.

Le médicomage ainsi qu'un guérisseur fûrent appelés sur les lieux en hâte si bien qu'ils étaient débraillés,leurs gestes nerveux étaient un peu maladroit ce qui ne rassura aucunement la future maman.Les médecins essayerent d'abord de la calmer ce qui s'avéra être une tâche plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait présumée.Ils y parvinrent tout de même à grands renfort d'expirations prolongées et d'halletements canins.Il était minuit moins dix,et la situation devenait de plus en plus pressante.

Les elfes de maison étaient restés avec leur maîtresse,l'aidant et l'encourageant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.Pendant ce temps,Madame Pomfresh,l'épouse du médicomage,préparait des electuaires calmants plus pour s'occuper que par soucis d'efficacité:c'était tout de même la naissance de l'unique Prince,celui sur lequel la fardeau de tout le Royaume reposera sur ses épaules.

Minuit allait bientôt sonner et la lune déjà,changait de couleur,elle devenait rouge sang.Les étoiles quant à elles devenaient plus brillantes que jamais,comme des éclats de diamans dans une étole de velours noir.Mais les personnes qui s'affairaient autour de la mère ne l'avaient pas remarquer,seulement quelques personnes éparpillées aux quatres coins du Royaume et quelques ivrognes qui faisaient la tournée des bars : ces derniers crûrent,à tort,que c'était un nouvel effet du vin des elfes.

Parmi les rares personnes qui avaient vu ce phénoméne trop sporadique pour être qualifié de "rare" et ayant pleine confiance en leur sobriété ou santé mentale,le Seigneur Lupin affichait une mine perplexe.Pris d'insomnie,comme très souvent,il était aller faire le tour de son domaine quand les hurlements plaintifs et le comportement lunatique de ses loups avait attiré son attention.Que pouvait-il bien se tramer pour qu'ils se mettent à devenir hystérique?

De par sa lycanthropie,Rémus Lupin avait pressentit quelque chose de bizarre,comme la menace lointaine de temps douloureux à venir mais c'était trop aléatoire pour avertir qui que ce soit.Les plaintes maladives de ses bêtes le tourmentait,aussi avait-il décidé de sortir voir ce qui se passait.Il eût une fois de plus l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas sauf que cette fois elle était plus forte que jamais,tellement opressante.Les cris déchirérent la nuit silencieuse et froide,on eût dit que quelqu'un était mort pour qu'ils hurlent de cette manière.

A peine Rémus eût-il passé le seuil de la porte,que toute de suite il se figea en lâchant une tasse qu'il ne s'était pas rapellé avoir prise.La tasse tomba dans un fracas sourd,ses éclats jonchaient le sol et scintillaient comme des larmes.Mais Rémus s'en fichait éperdument,il contemplait à motié fasciné et moitié effrayé le spectacle plus que rarissime qui s'offrait à ces yeux.

-"Une lune sanglante..." murmura t-il,pour lui-même.

Cela expliquait le comportement étrange des loups et même l'agitation de son "loup" intérieur car les loups avaient des rapports très ettroits avec la lune,bien plus qu'on ne l'imaginait.La lune sanglante était un des pires présages : il était signe de grandeur excessive mais aussi de folie,d'avenir funeste ou du moins trouble et beaucoups d'autres choses si terribles que mentionner leur nom était une malédiction.On ne savais à quoi s'attendre avec une lune sanglante,les plus emminents oracles se gardaient même d'en interpreter le sens et bien peu de livres traitaient sur le sujet de par sa rareté.

Au moment où il allait réagir,un cercle doré fît apparition en son centre,grandissant à mesure que les secondes s'eggrenaient,pour finalement devenir totalement dorée avant de recouvrer sa robe immaculée.Là,il n'y avait plus aucun doute,c'était bel et bien une lune sanglante.Le lycanthrope marmona quelques vagues paroles et s'enferma chez lui.

Au moment où la lune devint toute dorée,les cris et pleurs d'un nouveau-né retentirent.Le Roi arriva dans la salle,un peu débraillé et endormi.Il hurlait et pestait du bruit que pouvait faire une aussi petite chose.Le médicomage lui montra son fils comme si il était un joyaux mais la réaction tant espérée ne vint pas.James ne jetta qu'un bref coup d'oeil dégoûté et s'en désinteressa aussitôt,comme si il n'existait pas.

Lyly ne pu ignorer cette indifférence et elle en soupira intérieurement : un enfant qui n'était déjà pas aimé de ses parents avait-il une réelle existence?

-"Quelle est la raison de tout ce vacarme?" hurla t-il hargneusement

Il fallait savoir que James ne s'arrêtait pas aux basses considération comme la honte qu'il pouvait infliger en public :il était un Roi craint et respecté,sûr de lui,et qui ne prêtait aucunement attention aux langues de vipéres qui s'activaient une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-"Je viens de mettre au monde votre unique héritier,croyez-vous vraiment que c'est une chose qui se fait en silence?"

Lyly commencait sérieusement à s'ennerver : il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles ou d'être à ses côtés et il venait se plaindre à cause du bruit?

-"Quelle plaie que vous ne soyez pas morte en couches avec ce bâtard " hurla t-il,hors de lui.

Son teint était livide,ses yeux injectés de sang et on aurait pu jurer qu'il avait de la bave écumante aux comissures des lèvres.Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour craindre une de ses colères bien connues et tant redoutées: Lyly,tôt ou tard,allait regretter ses paroles.Elle le regrettait déjà.Les médicomages présents dans la pièce se concertérent du regard,leur conscience professionelle leur interdisait de se mêler de leur histoire,de plus il s'agissait du Roi,mais leur morale leur criait de faire quelque chose.Ce qu'ils ne firent pas et ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

Lyly avait baissé le regard:celà ne servirait à rien de discuter et peut-être qu'avec un tout petit peu de chance,elle allait pouvoir échapper à sa hargne.Cela semblait porter ses fruits,car après quelques grognements mauvais il tourna les talons,sans plus de cérémonie.Lyly était morte de honte devant les guerrisseurs mais sa gêne ne fût que de courte durée lorsqu'on lui tendit son enfant.Elle était emmerveillée par ce petit être qui serait son seul enfant.Elle se fit la promesse de le protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Le lendemain,la nouvelle de la naissance du Prince avait fait le tour du Royaume et l'effervescence avait d'ores et déjà gagné tout le peuple.Sirius Black vint plusieurs fois admirer son filleul qu'il espérait différent de son géniteur.Il s'extasiait sans retenu devant l'adorable poupon.Il n'avait qu'une hâte-dont il avait un peu honte-c'était que le bébé atteigne son premier anniversaire,pour pouvoir être avec lui tous les jours.Mais en même temps cela signifiait la séparation d'avec sa mère,chose dont il avait souffert plus que de raison.

On dû attendre trois jours avant que les personnalités importantes et influentes du monde magique ne se réunisse à la Salle des Conférences,pièce rarement utilisée mais sans conteste la plus importante du château.

On entendait par-ci,par-là quelques murmures approbateurs : la décoration de la pièce en impressionait plus d'un.C'était une pièce aussi large que deux villas,les murs étaient lambrisés en bois clair et tranchait avec le bois-plus foncé-du parquet.Les personnes étaient assises sur des estrades surélevées dans les airs par on ne sait quel enchantement.La lumière entrait par de gigantesque fenêtres dont on ne voyait pas le sommet,comme le plafond de la pièce.Au centre de la pièce,un imposant bureau en ébéne trônait fièrement sur un tapis rouge-sang,de la même couleur que les tentures.Derriére le bureau,un feu ronflait dans une cheminée de marbre blanc sclupté et juste devant le bureau deux sièges confortable étaient disposés.

Au fond de la pièce se pressaient quelques journalistes ainsi que l'horripilante Rita Skeeter qui jacassait comme une oie.Plusieurs personnes avaient roulé des yeux en voyant sa tenue : Une robe seillante jaune fluo-qui jurait horriblement avec la blondeur platine de ses cheveux- avec de la fourrure fuschia aux manches et au col.Elle était tenue,ainsi que tout les reporters présents pour assister à la cérémonie,de rester au fond de la salle et de ne pas poser de questions voir même de se taire tout court,mais son arrogance avait,une fois de plus,pris le pas et elle essayait vainement d'en voir et d'en savoir plus.

Les invités assis aux tribunes buvaient une tasse de thé tout en se jaugeant du regard ; l'hypocrisie était à couper au couteau.En tout cas c'était ce que pensais Lucius Malfoy.Ce dernier admettait bien volontier qu'il était aussi versatile qu'un chat,mais que chacun de ses retournement de veste était en accord avec ses convictions les plus profondes.Il était juste assez malin pour se sortir d'affaire tout en ne se trahissant pas,ce qui le ravissait à un point très appréciable.

L'aristocrate blond était venu seul ; son épouse n'allait pas tarder à accoucher et moins de temps il passait avec elle plus il se portait mieux.Lucius était assis entre Cornélius Fudge,le ministre le plus incapable qu'il ai jamais vu,et Severus Snape.Ce dernier était un enseignant de tout premier ordre,il avait même de fortes chances d'être engagé par le Roi pour instruire son fils.Severus avait un physique beau ou hideux,cela se discutait selon le point de vue,mais une chose était certaine : il faisait impression.

Son charisme était-il dû à son teint cireux,à ses cheveux noirs et brillants,à ses yeux noirs ou à son nez aquilin?On ne savais le dire.Mais sa verve ne laissait personne indifférent et il était sans conteste l'homme le plus instruit qu'on puisse trouver.Lucius était toujours ravi de lui parler.Avec lui pas de faux semblants ni de convenances : il n'était pas homme à impressioner ni à être impressioné.

-"Tu paries combien que je vais devoir me taper cet insupportable mouflet pour tenter de lui instruire quelque chose?" rumina Snape.

Lucius sourit presque malgré lui : Snape restait Snape,toujours aussi rebelle.Le blond encra son regard acier dans les onyx de son vieil ami; Snape était assez vulgaire sur les bords en ce moment,il chiquait on ne sait quoi à la manière d'un ruminant,râclait sa gorge avec des gargouillis de glaire assez déplaisants et jurait comme un châretier.

-"Si ça se trouve,tu l'aimeras bien ce mouflet,comme tu dit si bien" lui rétorqua un Lucius goguenard.

-"Avec son père?Impossible j'te dit.Mr le Roi-des-cons-James-le-plus-grand-trouduc'-des-trouduc'-Potter à trop de gênes de cons pour que son fiston en soit épargné."

-"Chuuuut ,on n'est pas tout seul ici"

-"J'avais remarqué,figures-toi.Non mais,comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à foutre un dimanche matin,que de me coltiner une cérémonie à la mords-moi-le-noeud avec tout ces imbéciles."

Plusieurs personnes alentour leur lançaient des regards assasins,qui ne firent pas conccurence à ceux,meutriers,de l'enseignant.Lucius se tassait sur sa chaise ,rouge de honte.Snape émis quelques râclements de gorges dont il avait le secret,et Cornélius Fudge était totalement indigné.

-"Hé,Lucius,y paraît qu'il y a eu une lune sanglante dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi,t'es au courant?"

-"Non et à mon avis,tu crois à un canular."

-"Premièrement je n'ai pas dit que j'y croyais et deuxièmement qui te dit que c'est un canular?"

-"Parce que si il y en avait vraiment eu une,elle aurait fait la une des journeaux."

-"Quelle logique imparable,cependant je me doit de te faire souvenir que,selon la légende,une lune sanglante n'est vue que par une poignée de personne et que tout le monde est bien trop pétrifié pour oser en parler.Ils croient tous qu'elle les concerne."

-"Alors,tu ne te sens pas concerné pour que tu m'en parles?"

-"C'est un moyen comme un autre de conjurer le sort.Et puis je ne suis pas effrayé par un conte de bonnes femmes hystériques"

Il se passa encore quelques minutes,ponctuées par des allées et venues de certains membres de Magenmot ; la cérémonie allait peut-être bientôt commencer.

-"T'es pas venu avec ta bourgeoise?" questionna Snape.

-"Non" répondit simplement Lucius

-"J'te comprends,elle m'as l'air d'être totalement syphonée,tu n'aurais pas dû épouser une Black.Tous une bande dégénérés et de clebard puants."

Lucius rigola; Snape détestait cordialement Sirius Black et ce ,depuis son enfance.Alors ajouttez à cela le fait que Snape aie la rancune tenace et facile et c'était bien partit pour durer une éternité.A ce moment là,James,Albus,Sirius et Rémus firent leur apparition,chacun étant vêtu d'une longue robe blanche,sauf Albus,la sienne était dorée.

Sirus et Rémus prirent place sur les deux fauteils faisant face au bureau qui était occupé par Albus.James était debout devant ses deux amis.Albus murmura un sort contre sa gorge avant de parler.

-"Merci d'avoir tous répondu présent à votre invitation pour la cérémonie tutoriale."

-"Comme si on n'était pas obligé d'assister à toutes cette connerie" souffla Snape.

Personne ne l'avais entendu car sa remaquer était étouffée par les applaudissements.

-"Tout d'abord,avant que le processus ne démarre,laissez moi vous présenter les tuteurs légaux de Mr Harry James Potter,Prince de Godric's Hollow.Les Seigneurs Sirius Orion Black et Rémus John Lupin".

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité ; chacun se demandait comment allait s'appeler le futur monarque.

-"Merci,je voudrais désormais laisser la parole à notre Sire bien aimé."

Quelques applaudissements,polis et beaucoup moins enthousiastes cette fois,résonnérent.Snape ricana moqueusement au "Sire bien aimé".

James prit sa baguette et la pointa successivement sur les chevalières de Sirus et de Rémus.Elles devinrent argentées avant de redevenir dorées.Sirius et Rémus s'avancérent alors près du Roi et se mirent à genoux devant lui,le regard solidement fixé sur le sol.James s'empare de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et fit ce que l'on appelait "La Marque de fidélité",c'est-à-dire,une entaille légére sur le front.Un mince filet de sang dégoulina mais cela ne les incommodait en rien.

-"Veuillez répéter après moi.Nous,Sirus Black et Rémus Lupin,jurons de veiller sur Harry James Potter,futur Roi,comme si il était notre propre fils.Par cette promesse,nous garderons bien en mémoire que son éducation ainsi que sa vie vaut plus que celles des autres,et c'est au prix de la nôtre que nous défendrons la sienne (nda: on parle toujours de la vie).Nous entrerons en fonction dès la date du 1er Août à 7:00 du matin.A partir de ce jour il vivra avec nous jusqu'à son mariage et nous serons les garants de sa bonne conduite.Si nous faiblissons,la mort lente et douloureuse nous emporteras.Nous acceptons toutes les conditions et ne reculons pas devant cet honneur."

Les deux nobles répétérent mot pour mot le discours très ennuyant mais très officiel du Roi.Chacun encaissa bien vite la lourde tâche qui leur incombaient.

-"Bien ,fit le Roi."

Il leur ordonna de se tenir debout.Le sang avait quelque peu séché mais cela restait assez impressionant.Une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur,le Roi leur administra une gifle monumentale qui fit rouler leur tête.

-"Cela c'est pour toujours vous en souvenir.Je vous déclare officielement tuteurs."

L'assistance applaudissa de nouveau.Certains commencaient à s'en aller,tout comme Lucius.Il en avait marre de cet endroit et de cette cérémonie qui tenait plus de la mascarade que d'un événement officiel.Il regagna plus ou moins grâcieusement sa calèche,ce qui était rendu nettement plus difficile à cause de toute cette pluie et cette boue qui le faisait glisser.Une fois à l'intérieur,le cochet asséna un coup de cravache et les chevaux se mirent en marche.

Lucius appréciait les voyages dans cette calèche confortable : la banquette était en velour vert bouteille et les murs étaient noirs,les portières en forme de tête de serpent,tout comme sa canne et les lumières étaient tamisée.Chic et sobre.La lumière disparaissait,malgré l'heure matinale,au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçit dans l'épaisse et inquiètante forêt qui menait en dehors de Godric's Hollow.

Durant tout le trajet-qui s'était effectué dans la forêt-il n'y se passa rien de particulier si bien que Lucius s'endormit profondément,sa tête dodelinant par fois violement mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus qu'ainsi.Il fût néanmoins réveillé par une violente secousse qui marquait la fin du voyage.Il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la porte avant qu'un de ses valets ne se précipite à sa rencontre,l'air affolé.

-"Que se passe t-il?" demanda Lucius.

-"Maître,c'est une catastrophe..."

Moi,sadique?Noooooooon.En tou cas merci à mes deux revieweuses,j'espére que cette suite leur as plu.Bisous et à la prochaine.


	3. In the name of law

Lucius suivait le serviteur à travers le dédale de couloirs sombres qui menaient aux appartements de son épouse.C'était un endroit où il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller et il en remerciait le ciel.Rien qu'à l'idée de la voir son épine dorsale était parcourue de violents frissons.Non pas qu'il avait peur d'elle mais elle n'était pas dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il divaguait un peu dans ses pensées tout en suivant distraitement le laquais si bien qu'il avait failli rentrer dedans quand il s'était brusquement arrêté.L'esclave ouvrit la porte mais s'effaça pour laisser entrer son maître.

Ce dernier était réellement ravi de ne jamais venir dans cet endroit : il semblait totalement et irrémédiablement aseptisé.Tout était blanc,du sol au plafond,et les lumières étaient crues.Il y avait même une odeur d'éther ou de naphtaline qui flottait dans l'air.Soit le lieu le plus impersonnel et déprimant sur la surface de la Terre.Au centre de la pièce,son épouse Narcissa était étendue de tout son long,le drap en dessous d'elle était maculé d'une énorme flaque de sang,la seule couleur présente dans la pièce.Le silence n'était brisé que par les couinements erratiques d'un nourisson.Plus pour longtemps.

-"Toujours absent au bon moment,n'est-ce pas Lucius?"

Narcissa venait à peine de mettre un enfant au monde qu'elle commencait déjà à l'emmerder sérieusement.A croire qu'elle le faisait exprés.Elle le toisa d'un regard mauvais-ce qui fût un total échec compte tenu du fait qu'elle était en sueur,presque agonisante et echevelée.Il ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre si ce n'est que par un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.Narcissa ouvrit bien difficilement un tiroir de sa commode pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette.Elle s'en cala une et l'alluma.

-"Alors?Cette réception était-elle à votre goût?Avez-vous craché votre venin sur moi avec Snape aujourd'hui?"

Le ton qu'elle employait était à demi-amusé et à demi-goguenard.Elle se moquait de plaire ou non.Lucius était réellement irrité,bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.Narcissa expira une énorme bouffée blanchâtre d'une manière fort vulgaire et Lucius regrettait amérement d'avoir dû l'épouser.Si son défunt père n'avait pas déjà rejoint les lymbes il l'aurais tué de ses propres mains!

-"Madame Malfoy,fumer est très déconseillé pour la santé et ..."

-"Oh vous,la ferme! Espece d'incapable,à quoi bon vous payer si vous ne savez pas faire estomper la douleur."

Le médecin se tût et baissa la tête.Il avait un masque de douleur sur le visage,sans que Lucius n'eût pu l'expliquer.L'assistante du Dr Dre (nda: désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.) tenait le bébé emmailloté et le présentait à sa mère.

-"Et voici un petit bonhomme qui est..."

-"Oooh cessez tout de suite vos niaiseries ridicules et ne vous avisez pas de m'approcher avec ce bâtard sinon je jure que je le noie" hurla la "mère"

-"Taisez-vous,vous divaguez complétement." dis calmement,mais froidement,Lucius.

Sa très estimée épouse lui lança le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'on puisse trouver et elle expira une nouvelle bouffée nauséabonde du poison fumant(nda: on parle toujours de la cigarette mdr).L'assistante pris le nourrisson braillard et l'emmena loin de son indigne mère.C'est alors que surgit une autre assistante ,que Lucius n'avait pas remarqué.Elle avait une expression grave et gardait le silence.Lucius vu qu'elle portait un petit fardeau,etroittement emailloté dans un linge de lin blanc,des taches de sang était apparue comme des coquelicots perçants dans la neige.Elle s'en alla sans même un regard en arrière et le Dr Dre prit Lucius à part,l'entraînant dans une pièce annexe.

-"Lucius,depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous,toi et moi?" demanda lassement Dr Dre.

-"Depuis très longtemps...Si je crois bien,c'est vous qui m'avez sorti du ventre de ma mère"

-"Ah oui..."

Dr Dre fit un geste vague en direction de ses tempes,comme pour expliquer implicitement sa mémoire défaillante.Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus tout à fait jeune: le noir de jais de ses cheveux avait été remplacé par la grisonant, signe annonciateur d'une vieillesse favorisée par le stress,l'argent et l'alcool.Il s'avachit dans un fauteuil de schintz et se frotta longuement les yeux: il ne savait par où commencer.

-"Lucius,il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux aujourd'hui."

-"Oui je sais,mais me femme est toujours aussi agréable,elle ne l'est pas qu'aujourd'hui" rit Lucius.Il riait souvent pour dédramatiser les situations.

-"Lucius c'est très sérieux.Puisses-tu pardonner les erreurs d'un vieil homme?Je n'en ai aucun doutes.Mais pourrait-tu pardonner les fautes graves d'un vieux médecin?Telle est la question"

-"Tibérias,je t'en pries.Viens en aux faits s'il te plaît"Lucius était maintenant stressé:Tibérias Dre était un éminent médecin,et très sérieux dans son travail-beaucoup plus que dans son attitude personelle-mais il prenait toujours plaisir aux plaisanteries.Et le fait qu'il le raméne à la réalité était très éloquent.

-"Le travail à commencé quand tu es partit pour la cérémonie.Je suis arrivé très vite,j'avais les meilleurs espoirs quant à cet accouchement,même si il était en avance.Ca prenait du temps,elle hurlait à pleins poumons-de quoi réveiller les morts-et perdait beaucoup de sang mais aucun signe du bébé.Quand enfin,le premier est arrivé,j'ai crû que tout allait pour le mieux,mais ensuite..."

-"Ensuite?"

-"Ensuite les choses se sont empirées.Elle avait de nouveaux des contractions très douloureuses,mais j'avais beau tâter son ventre,plus rien ne bougeait.C'est ensuite que j'ai sû qu'elle attendait des jumeaux,Lucius,et moi depuis des mois,je n'avais rien vu.Le bébé était très faible et malheureusement,il était déjà mort depuis longtemps.C'était ton bébé que transportait ma fille."

Lucius ne dit rien,qu'aurait-il eu à dire?Les lois de la nature étaient très injustes parfois mais personne n'arrivais jamais à les contrer ; tôt ou tard,elle avait raison de nous.Tibérias pleurait sans discontinuer,implorant la clémence du noble.Ce dernier se leva,il n'était pas fort pour exprimer verbalement ses sentiments,mais il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami : il n'y avait rien à pardonner.Après quelques minutes ou le silence et les sanglots du vieux médecin étaient les seuls sons,Lucius le congédia et le remerciat du travail qu'il avait effectué.

Tibérias le quitta les yeux rougis et s'en alla,sûrement boire jusqu'au levé du soleil et plus encore.Lucius savais très bien qu'un jour son foie aurait raison de lui et il était un peu amère à cette pensée.Pensée amère qui vint s'ajouter à une autre : la douleur d'avoir perdu un enfant.Mais par miracle il en restait un et pour lui,il fallait qu'il soit fort et courageux.Il ne savais pas combien de temps il était resté assis dans ce vieux fauteuil,dans cette vieille pièce exigüe à regarder les flammes mourantes.Une seconde?Une heure?Une minute?Toutes notions temporelles avaient désertées son esprit et il ne pensais plus qu'à une chose: le bourbier dans lequel il était flanqué jusqu'au cou.

L'enfant fût mis en terre en pleine nuit : personne ne savais que Narcissa attendait des jumeaux et le que ce fait soit inconnu de tous était la meilleure solution,d'un commun accord.Deux jours plus tard,la cérémonie qui devait élire les tuteurs de Drago Nicéphore Malfoy se déroulait,avec beaucoup moins de gens que pour celle du Prince.Severus était tout de même venu et lui avait exprimé ses plus sincéres condoléances,mais Lucius était comme anesthésié,la douleur ne lui arrachait plus le coeur.Il le remercia distraitement et sans grandes convictions.

Le soir suivant,la vie repris son cours normal et monotone : Lucius faisait face à Narcissa,chacun aux bouts d'une monstrueusement longue tables,dans une pièce obstruée par des tentures lourdes,des chandeliers clinquants et de vieux bibelots.Ils mangeaient ou plutôt picoraient dans leurs assiettes sans grandes convictions et ce,sous le regard malveillant du premier Malfoy.Mais Lucius ne remarquait plus du tout cet incessant manège de dîners mondains ou intimes,de gens hypocrites et menteurs,de caviar et de champagne qu'était sa vie.Il aurait pû en oublier même jusqu'à son propre nom si celui-ci ne lui était pas régulièrement craché à la figure,comme une insulte odieuse et abjecte,comme une sentence bien méritée.

-"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes maussade à cause de ce maudit gamin".

Ô joie,ô enchantement...Narcissa n'était pas morte durant son sommeil,ou intelligente ou même (en dernier recours) muette.

-"Non,je me suis réveillé en me souvenant que je vous avez épouser,ma chère"

-"Au moins cela prouve que vous êtes en bonne santé si vous vous en souvenez"

-"Cela dépends du point de vue d'où on se place.Maintenant,veuillez cessez vos babillages incessants au moins jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.Vous m'êtes de plus en plus inssuportable chaque jour que Dieu fait"

À croire que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche ; Narcissa retint sa langue de vipère.Lucius sortit de table avant le dessert et était près à retourner dans sa chambre quand il passa devant la nurserie ; son fils était endormi.Il s'en approcha doucement,sans le réveiller,et lui titilla la paume de la main.Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et le bébé serra fortement son doigt.Après un rapide baiser sur le front,Lucius s'en alla pour aller dormir.

Tout le monde ne dormais pas au Royaume,loin de là,et parmi ces gens se trouvaient deux personnes étroitement serrées dans leurs capes,le visage caché par une large capuche noire.Ces personnes étaient assise sur des chaises bancales autour d'une table délabrée du pub de triste renomée "La Pomme empoisonée".

"La Pomme empoisonée" était le bar le plus mitteux,le plus mal famé et le plus dangereux qui existait à des miles à la ronde.En ce lien,brigands,truants,voleurs,menteurs,violeurs et meurtriers se côtoyaient quotidiennement du crépuscule à l'aube et s'en allaient la journée,laissant un endroit désolé derriére-eux.Et le soir venu,il n'était pas rare de ne plus voir revenir beaucoup d'entre eux : les Aurors les débusquaient et ils passaient une nuit dans une cellule humide avant la mise à mort.

L'un des deux encapuchonnés alla au comptoir afin de passer commande et revint s'asseoir droit comme un piquet ; deux hommes venaient de se battre férocement et une canine d'un des deux hommes valsa jusqu'à leur table sous la violence d'un uppercut bien placé.L'autre regardait le sol où vomi,sang,urine et autres "fluides" se mélangeaient mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était l'énorme rat qui le regardait assez bizarrement.Le rongeur décampa quand une chaise fût balancée dans sa direction : une autre rixe avait éclatée.

-"Pourqoi m'as-tu fait venir ici?Dans cet horrible endroit..."

Il se tût tandis que le barman vint leur servir leurs bières qui auraient dû être normalement,mousseusses,dans des verres à la salubrité plus que soupçonnable.Les deux hommes remercièrent séchement le serveur,son apparence les faisant grimacer de dégoût : son visage était recouvert de vieilles croûtes brunâtres,il était borgne,ses mains étaient rongées comme si elles se décomposaient et il empestait la mort.Il repartit d'un pas claudiquant en beuglant comme un boeuf après ses chiens , deux monstrueux rotweillers musclès comme des taureaux.

-"Je t'ai ammené ici,car les oreilles indiscrétes ne s'y risquent pas"

Cela sembla être une excuse suffisante pour son interlocuteur car il abandonna la partie et sirota son verre.L'autre esquissa un sourire qui fût remarqué car la lueur des bougies se réflétait sur ses dents très blanches.La clochette tinta,annoncant l'arrivée d'un autre client : un demi-géant hirsute et brute qui répondait au nom de Hagrid.La plupart des clients ne le regardait même pas car les géants avaient la réputation d'avoir un caractére peu docile,mais celui-ci était pire que tout.Il arrivait souvent qu'il détruise des dizaines d'habitations en une nuit,rien qu'avec ses poings.Quand il s'asssit à la table à l'autre bout de la salle,les vitres,les verres et les lustres tremblèrent sous le choc.

-"Bien mais pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir en plein milieu de la nuit?"

-"Car il me semble que les évènements de cette dernière semaine sont bien étrange et en plus...regarde ça..."

L'homme pris un morceaux de parchemin froissé dans sa poche,il le déplia et,en la plaquant à la table,l'amena à son vis-à-visgrâce à son index.L'autre homme murmura la titre de l'article : " Lune Sanglante: présage réel ou évènement naturel extrapolé?".En photo,il y avait une lune sanglante représentée mais qui revenait toujours à sont état normal.

-"Si je comprends bien,tu m'as fait venir ici pour ce mythe de bonnes femmes...Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueulle?"

-"Lis la date sous la photo"

-"Trente et un juillet mille neuf cents quatre-vingts à minuit précise...Bien ...et alors?"

-"Te souviens-tu d'un évènement qui est intervenu à cette date là?Et à cette heure très précise qui plus est?"

-"À part cette soi-disant Lune Sanglante...que je n'ai jamais vu...non"

-"Tu es décidément bien trop bête..."il se pencha par-dessus la table et l'autre se pencha pour mieux l'entendre"la naissance du Prince"

-"Et alors?Une simple coïncidence...pas de quoi en perdre le sommeil"

-"Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?C'est trop de coïncidence pour moi...D'abord cet oracle,cette réunion,le pacte,la naissance du Prince en même temps que ce phénomène et après...ce qui est arrivé au Seigneur Malfoy"

-"Que lui est-il arrivé?Une pluie est tombée et sa décoloration s'en est allée?Imagine si on découvrait qu'il est aussi roux que cette ignoble famille de Weasley"

-"Sois un peu sérieux...Non le bruit court que sa femme attendait des jumeaux...et l'un d'eux est mort"

-"Impossible,sinon tout le Royaume serait au courant"

-"Justement il ne faut pas qu'il le sache"

-"Et d'où tient-tu tes informations?"

-"D'une source sûre,c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant"

L'homme sembla considérer cette réplique durant un court instant,tandis que l'autre sirotait distraitement le reste de son verre.Un cri se fit entendre,celui d'un homme qui avait un opinel planté au plein milieu de sa main ; encore une partie de carte qui se terminait-mal(pour les gens normaux qui ne fréquentaient pas ce pub)-bien(pour les autres qui le fréquentaient).

-"Bien et que pouvons-nous faire?Nos actions sont irréversibles..."

-"Nous pouvons êtres vigilants et mener une petite enquête"

-"Bien,je crois que notre entrevue est terminée...après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire"

À l'instant où ils allaient se lever,un raclement de chaise ainsi que le bruit d'une course effrénée retint leur attention : derrière la cheminée qui séparait leur table ainsi qu'une autre,un jeune homme les avaient écoutés ! Thèse qui fût confirmée quand ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent une oreille à rallonge...Voilà maintenant que quelqu'un les avaient espionnés,il avait dû entendre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.Le plus petit des hommes se tourna vers l'autre,et même si il ne pouvait voir son visage,le plus grand imaginait bien qu'il devait être terrifié.Il se pencha et remarqua un petit médaillon terni où la lettre "L" était parcourue par un lierre abondant.Il savait à qui cela appartenait.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas...Il ne verra pas le soleil se lever,après-demain"

L'autre ne répondit rien,connaissant les impétuosités et la cruauté de son "ami" il préférait encore ne pas savoir ce que l'inoportun allait devoir subir ; comme quoi on ne gagne rien à être indiscret.Bien qu'il était contre toute forme de violence,la situation le réquérait.Ils sortirent donc,sans un mots,sous l'oeil mauvais de quelques têtes miniaturisées qui leur lançaient quelques insultes.Une fois au pas de la porte,ils inclinèrent leur buste et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le plus grand fit un détour jusqu'à une maison d'apparence miteuse et délabrée : c'était là que vivait un dénommé Neville Londubat,idiot du village et gaffeur parmi tant d'autres,qui faisait le déshonneur de sa famille.Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère,une affreuse harpie hurlante et à moitié-folle.L'homme retira sa capuche et frappa à la porte,qui lui fût ouverte sans difficultés.

-"Ah...Bonsoir"

-"Puis-je entrer?"

-"Oh oui...bien sûr"

Neville le fit entrer.L'homme jaugea du regard la vieille folle qui se balançait sur le rocking-chair,une casserole en main : c'était définitif elle était complétement à l'ouest.Elle lui fit un sourire édenté et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas vomir sur la moquette poussièreuse et dégueulasse qui faisait office de tapis.

-"J'avoue être surpris de votre visite...Vous n'êtes pas venu ici depuis douze ans"

-"Je passais juste par là"

En effet,il y a douze ans,l'homme était venu annoncer à Neville Gulliver Londubat,et plus spécialement à Arachné Siabeth Londubat-la grand mère,que son fils ainsi que son épouse avaient été retrouvé mort dans le lac : apparement le père de Neville avait beaucoup trop bu.Cela faisait partie de ses attributions,que d'annoncer à la famille le décés d'un des leurs.

-"En fait,ma visitie n'est pas de courtoisie,Neville"

-"Que se passe t-il?Vous n'allez pas mettre grand-mère à l'hospice?"

En général,envoyer les grabattaires à l'hospice était un point de non-retour,que beaucoup de gens pauvres redoutaient car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de soudoyer l'autorité pour qu'ils leur laissent la paix.

-"Non Neville,je dois t'emmener,toi"

-"Mais...Pourqoi?"

-"Tu es accusé d'avoir volé plusieurs personnes dans le village,ainsi que de braconnage"

-"Mais c'est totalement injuste..."

-"Neville Londubat,au nom de la loi je vous arrêtes"

Il passa derrière le pauvre garçon,qui était terrorisé,les larmes aux yeux.C'est bien la honte de sa famille pensa l'homme.Il lui passa des anneaux de fer dont l'intérieur était pointu : cela les dissuadait de se rebeller,car plus ils bougeaient,plus les pointes entraient dans la chair fine et tendre des poignets.

Il tira le jeune homme comme un fardeau,la cruauté et le mépris étaient marqué sur son visage.Le jeune Londubat quant à lui regarda,implorant,la vieille femme qui lui servait de grand-mère,il lui disait "adieux" et pleurait du sort dans lequel il l'abandonnée.

Pour toute réponse,elle ne fit pas un de ses sourires qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis cinq ans,mais une larme,unique,coula de ses paupières pour mourir lamentablement que le sol,c'était comme si elle avait repris ses esprits.Cette larme pouvait être interprétée comme une métaphore sur leur vie : elle naissait humble,parcourait le visage en une fraction de seconde et puis échouait sur le sol,sans personne pour le voir.

Ainsi va la vie...


	4. The importance of being erneast

Chapitre 4 : The importance of being earnest

Faisait-il jour ou était-il encore nuit?

Neville Longdubat n'aurait sû le dire et malgré les apparences ce fût sa seule préoccupation du moment.

Son jugement n'avait pas pris plus de quelques minutes et déjà,la sentence était tombée : COUPABLE!.

Cet adjectif était marqué comme en lettre de feu dans l'esprit du jeune homme,qui était le seul à croire en sa propre innocence.

Mais peu importait désormais,il allait revêtir le triste costume du condamné à mort,il allait être le divertissement de la foule,dans un laps de temps étonnement court.

Le jeune homme était prostré sur le sol gluant de crasse,le sang empestait l'air et le rendait asphyxiant.

Il détacha son regard du sol pour inspecter ses compagnons d'infortunes : Un vieillard rendait son dernier soupir,deux ou trois enfants d'à peine une dizaine d'années et une jeune femme de son âge.

Ils étaient tous arrêtés et condamnés pour le même motif : mendicité.

Au moins le vieillard avait de grandes chances de ne pas voir la potence et les enfants ne semblaient pas vraiment se rendre compte de la situation.

Mais la femme devait bien se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver et pourtant elle ne cessait d'avoir un air rêveur et un sourire délicieux contorsionnait ses lèvres.

Sais-tu seulement ce qui va t'arriver? demanda Neville

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui,comme frappée par la foudre.

Elle lui envoya un superbe sourire et tout au fond de son coeur,Neville sentit une intense bouffée de chaleur l'envahir .

_ Comme c'est ironique,je tombe amoureux la jour de ma mort _ pensa amèrement Neville.

Ce qui va nous arriver,cher ami,c'est la libération lui répondit-elle.

Une libération? répéta t-il incrédule

Encore mieux...LA libération 

Elle ne répondit pas plus à sa provocation,l'ignorant totalement mais de façon non-intentionelle.

Neville s'était résigné à ce qu'elle reste muette et continue à divaguer avant que leur sentence ne soit exécutée mais il fût surpris quand elle brisa le silence.

Tu vois aujourd'hui un de mes plus vieux rêves va se réaliser: Je vais revoir ma mère souffla t-elle,un brin excitée. Alors,comprend bien que j'aie mes raisons d'être heureuse,enfin je vais la revoir et enfin je vais quitter cette vie. 

Et ton père? 

Mon père n'as jamais que comme seule ambition,de me faire le plus de mal possible.Et après son remariage j'en ai été réduite à mendier pour survivre 

Neville commencait à comprendre son interlocutrice.Il est vrai que dans un sens,la mort était plus que préférable à leur vie.

Mais le jeune homme avait garder néanmoins une certaine joie de vivre,un fol espoir qu'un jour leur vie changerait et c'était toujours une chose qu'il espérait pour ceux qui restaient.

En ce moment,il se sentit comme poussé à la confidence et c'est avec un naturel qu'il ne se connaissait pas,qu'il comblâ le silence pour refluer sa peur.

J'ai tout de même peur de laisser ma grand-mère toute seule,sans moi elle ne survivra pas. 

Tes parents ne peuvent-ils pas s'en occuper? 

Mes parents sont à l'asile,où ils attendent aussi le même sort que moi. 

Il fallait savoir que l'asile n'était pas un lieu où les gens comme eux trouvaient de l'aide.

Le nom " d'abbatoir" convenait plus à ce bâtiment où si la famille n'apportait ni eau,ni nourriture,ni soins d'aucune sorte,les internés étaient laissés pour mort.

Pourquoi sont-ils là-bas? questionna l'ingénue.

Notre _Altesse_ à donné l'ordre de les torturer.Et ses sbires ont tellement bien travaillé qu'ils en on perdu la raison 

Ce devait être des gens courageux murmura la fille

Comment peut-tu dire ça? 

J'imagine qu'ils devaient être de farouches opposants à la tyrannie de notre Souverain.Il y en a beaucoup dans les rues qui se revendiquent comme tels.Mais se laisser torturer pour ne pas trahir les membres de leur groupe,suivre son âme-soeur dans la folie,il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui oseraient 

Un sourire mélancolique pris place sur la face du jeune homme,elle avait raison : ses parents étaient d'autenthiques héros.

Et tant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix seraient là pour s'en rappeler,leur mémoire sera honorée.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années il n'avait pas honte de ses parents et avait même de la joie quand il pensait qu'à chaque visite à l'asile,ils ne le reconnaissait pas.

N'aies donc aucune crainte Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui donna le plus doux des baisers Ils te rejoindrons bientôt,ainsi que ta grand-mère.Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer .

Mais je suis innocent et ça m'enerve de mourir aussi stupidement 

Je crois aussi en ton innocence,nous nous savons que nous avons enfreind la loi.Mais tu ne meurs pas stupidement,ce pour quoi tu meurs c'est une désobeisance à la dictature,c'est ton refus de te taire.Et je trouve ça incroyablement courageux 

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre : le vieux venait de lâcher la vieille tasse fêlée qui lui servait pour l'aumône.Il était mort.

Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour lui,il n'aurait pas pû supporter la brutalité des gardes pour nous emmerner à la potence 

Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu que les enfants ne subissent pas le même sort répondit brutalement Neville

Eux Luna les désigna d'un geste vague de la main Eux n'aurons pas la même sentence que nous.Ils doivent rester quelques jours en détention mais rien de grave 

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir,ses échos sinistres se répercutaient sur les murs froids et nus.

Il annonçait la mort dans un couloir aussi calme et paisible qu'un tombeau.

Luna et Neville entendirent qu'on entrait avec brusquerie une clef dans la serrure rouillée de la vieille porte moisie,et ils entendirent encore plus nettement son grincement.

Un garde,édenté et frippé,sale et empestant les jaugeas d'un oeil goguenard puis de cracher un C'est bientôt l'heure avant de reclaquer la porte qui menacait sérieusement de céder.

Ils se relevérent et respirérent profondément ; ils éprouvaient une légére panique en cet instant mais ne l'auraient pas avoué.

Neville se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main de Luna que quand celle-ci fit des cercles concentriques avec son pouce sur le dos de la sienne.

Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance...Dommage que ce ne soit pas en de meilleures circonstances. 

Moi de même...et les circonstances sont mon seul regret 

Mon regret c'est de ne pas avoir rencontré l'amour de ma vie ailleurs que dans ce cachot...mais je ne regrette pas ta rencontre 

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer l'information que ses lèvres étaient délicatement scellées sur les siennes.

Ils continuèrent quelques minutes et quand Neville rouvrit les yeux s'était pour voir le visage de Luna,paisible et confiant.

Il était en quelque sorte rassuré de sa décontraction et c'est résigné mais fier qu'il avança hors de la cellule tout en lui tenant la main.

Le gardien réouvrit la porte,le sourire carnassier n'avait pas quitté son visage et quand il vut leurs mains liées,il s'aggrandit.

On les enchaînas avec d'autres condamnés à mort,cernés par des cerbéres gigantesques-les détraqueurs- et serrés comme du bétail.

Le cortége morbide s'avança lentement,ponctué par les rires gras des geôliers et des coups de cravache dont la violence était inouïe.

Plusieurs faiblirent sous les coups ce qui leur valût le double de la punition.

Mais Neville ne s'en formalisait pas : la mort l'attendait et toute notion de souffrance l'avait quittée.

Elle laissait place à une certaine terreur et à un fol espoir de dernière minute.

Ils sortirent par une porte,le contraste frappant du soleil étincellant d'avec l'épaisse ténébre des cachots les firent cligner des yeux.

Dehors déjà le peuple attendait avec une joie malsaine leur ration de violence pure et gratuite quotidienne,la punition des "méchants" et l'illusion d'un monde plus propre.

Ils marchérent lentement sous les humiliations du "public" qui leur lançaient des légumes avariés et des insultes bien senties.

Comme pour pallier à sa douleur morale,Luna lui saisi plus fortement la main,ou du moins essaya mais les chaînes métalliques lui saignaient les poignets.

Ils montérent lentement sur l'échaffaud toujours sous les huées du public et de leur sourire ravi.

Du coin de l'oeil,Neville vit trois cordes se balancer langoureusement,au gré des vents,en une danse macabre

Rémus Lupin monta à son tour sur l'estrade,le visage agité d'un tic nerveux et les mains tremblantes.

Il savais qu'il y avait un innocet parmi eux,et qu'il allait mourir comme eux...Au fait tout bien considéré,ils étaient tous innocents.

Il épongea distraitement son front pendant que les détraqueurs enlevaient les chaînes des condamnés,puis retira de sa poche intérieure un morceaux de parchemin.

Il appela un certain "Dean Thomas" à s'avancer,à confirmer son crime et à accepter son châtiment,qui dépassait -et de loin- ce fameux crime.

Il cita ensuite " Luna Lovegood".Huée deux fois plus,elle n'était certes pas en odeur de sainteté dans la communauté.

Quand Rémus lui demanda si elle avait bien fait ce dont on la punissait elle répliqua que si elle-pour son crime-devait être exécutée,elle préférais ne pas imaginer la sentence dûe au Roi.

Un murmura approbateur remplaca bien vite les huées.

Rémus cita cette fois "Neville Longdubat",qui s'avanca sans chanceler.Encore une fois le même scénario se répéta avant qu'ils fûrent placé devant les cordes.

Il entendit Luna lui souffler un A tantôt mon amour avant qu'ils ne se lâchent la main,que les cordes soient ensserrées autour de leur cou.

A un strident signal sonore le sol se déroba sous ses pieds,qui se balancaient en l'air tandis que la corde traitresse le serrait encore plus.

Dans un réflexe d'agitation,plus il s'enervait plus la corde l'enserrait,l'asphyxie était proche mais trop lente à son goût.

Tout dans son esprit n'était que flash et souvenirs brefs,il n'entendait pas plus qu'il ne pouvait réellement voir.

Il expira avec le souvenir cuisant d'un sourire étincellant et d'un air rêveur appartenant à un ange du nom de Luna Lovegood.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius se trouvait derriére sa fenêtre qui était sans cesse martelée par la pluie.

Il tritura rêveusement sa chevalière tout en se posant mille questions.

La porte s'ouvrit,laissant entrer un faisceau lumineux ainsi que son visiteur ; il était le seul à pouvoir être en mesure de comprendre ses agissements.

Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bizarre,mais de là à m'attendre en regardant par la fenêtre...c'est très fleur bleue 

Lucius sourit ; son vieil ami resterait toujours aussi constant...Comme quoi Wilde avait raison " De l'importance d'être constant".Il reprit.

Alors?Tu es décidé 

Oui Severus,j'ai pris ma décision...Je pars en campagne militaire 

Jouer les preux chevaliers croisés à l'autre bout du monde,ne fait que déplacer les problèmes,tu les postposes mais ne les résouds pas 

Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu connais de mes problèmes 

Je sais en tout cas que c'est furieusement stupide et que ce n'est furieusement pas toi 

J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui me tombe dessus 

En massacrant quiconque sera sur ton chemin? 

En me retrouvant loin de Narcissa et de sa perfidie...En me retrouvant loin d'un peuple qui accepte et tolére le mal 

J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre.Toi qui as plusieurs fois brillé en combat... 

J'était jeune et manquait de discernement 

Tu es toujours aussi jeune 

... Pas dans mon esprit 

Prends seulemetnt garde à ne pas te faire embrocher... 

Lucius éclata d'un rire franc et gai.

Ne t'inquiète pas...Il est bien dans mes intentions de revenir entier...Gardes un oeil sur Drago 

Autant que faire se peut 


	5. A case of identity

Chapitre 5 : A case of Identity

Les saisons défilérent à une vitesse exponantielle,et,bien vite,le jeune Prince fût en âge de quitter sa mère ainsi que le cocon protecteur de la nurserie.Cela avait été un déchirement dans le coeur de cette mère qui voyait son unique enfant séparé d'elle.

Durant septs jours et septs nuits elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps si bien que les mèdecins avaient crû qu'elle allait mourir.Mais,petit à petit,elle s'était remise du choc,aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Ainsi donc la vie au château pût reprendre son cour normal : un défilé incroyable de guerres et de paix,de rires et de pleurs,de joies et de tristesses.Mais pour les deux tuteurs la vie avait un réel goût de paradis car le petit garçon leur apportait des sentiments et des sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais explorés jusque là.Le Roi quant à lui,devint encore plus tyrannique et opressait le peuple par sa cruauté et sa malveillance.Quant à la Reine,elle semblait avoir vieille d'une trentaine d'années comme si son visage était rongé par la detresse et la souffrance.Mais elle allait vite reprendre goût à la vie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un matin la Reine sortit dans les jardins en soupirant de ne pouvoir être autorisée à aller ailleurs.Celà faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait été son propre maître...à vrai dire,les hommes avaient toujours pris des décisions à sa place.Ce fût d'abord son père qui était très à cheval sur une éducation qui n'excluait aucunement la férule,ni les injures tout du contraire,elles les prônaient.

Mais les nobles de campagne n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que la domination patriarcale à n'importe quel prix,aussi s'était-elle murée dans une prison silencieuse,attendant les coups comme on attend un "bonjour."

Ensuite quand il rendit l'âme ce fût ses frères qui se chargérent de sa "bonne éducation".Mortifiés qu'elle n'aie jamais pleuré suite au décés de leur géniteur,ils avaient été aveuglés par une haine sourde et l'avaient corrigée comme on corrige un chien galeux et particulièrement désobeissant.

Elle avait crû voir une sorte de salut en James et s'était enfuie pour se marier dès qu'elle eût atteint ses 15 ans.Au début elle avait réellement crû que tout allait changer,mais elle s'était sortie d'une prison pour une autre.Elle regarda amèrement ses mains marquées de la férule,des cicatrices qui dataient de son enfance et d'autres de cette nuit.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement ,une douleur ajoutée à celle d'avoir,en quelque sorte,"perdu" son fils.Désormais elle ne le verrait qu'à des occasions telles les anniversaires ou receptions quelconques,ou alors elle pourrait l'entr'apercevoir à coups de ruse et d'habileté.Si jamais James avait vent de ses intentions il la tuerait sur place.Un imperceptible frisson lui parcourût le dos quand elle sentit la caresse furtive d'une main invisible,un geste de réconfort qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie.Elle se retourna pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle,mais elle ne rencontra que le vide qui l'habitait.Elle fronça des sourcils,un peu déçue de ne pas voir l'auteur de ce réconfort,même si il était imaginaire...ça lui aurait permit de supporter sa solitude.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vît pas son mari marcher à pas rageur en sa direction.Quand ,enfin,elle le remarqua elle le vît taper nerveusement du pied au sol et elle aurait juré avoir vu de la fumée s'échapper de son nez à la manière d'un dragon.

-" Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! " hurla t-il en guise de préambule.

-"Que c'est moi quoi ? "

-" Que c'est vous qui êtes la responsable de la disparition de ma cape d'invisibilité "

Lyly soupira.Il portait plus d'estime et d'amour à sa cape qu'à elle-même ou à son fils.Et elle allait payer le prix fort d'un crime dont elle était innocente.

-" Je ne m'interesse pas plus à cette cape que vous vous interessez à moi "

Le visage de James devint rubicond alors qu'il expirait bruyament comme pour s'empêcher de la battre à mort.

-" Cessez de mentir, femme perfide,la jalousie et la vengeance se voit dans vos yeux.Et que ce soit contre votre gré je m'en fiche,mais vous allez me dire où est cette fichue cape "

Lyly n'eût pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle tmba sous la force d'une gifle cuisante.Elle se laissa aller à pleurer,les cheveux dans la poussière alors que James repartit au château.Cette douleur ajoutée à celle du viol qu'elle avait subi la veille et à la fatigue physique et morale eut raison d'elle.Entre deux sanglots on pouvait nettement entendre des supplique faites à la mort pour qu'elle s'empresse de la chercher,que la vie n'avait qu'un goût amer,comme de la cendre dans sa bouche.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit la pression d'une main aimante,mais en plus insistante.Elle se remit en position assise et fit face au vide derrière elle.Il fallait qu'elle sache qui c'était.

-" Je vous en prie,laissez-moi voir votre visage "supplia t-elle

-" Je vous en prie,ne me demandez pas ça"

-" Pourquoi ? " s'étonna t-elle

-" Car vous êtes aussi belle que je suis laid " sanglota une voix,qui lui était étrangement familière.

-" Un homme qui prend la peine de me réconforter et de me parler comme à un être humain est pour moi le plus bel homme "

-" Ce sont là des gestes élémentaires dûs à une femme encore plus belle intérieurement qu'extérieurement.Je vous en prie,ne me demandez pas une chose pareille "

-" Alors dites-moi seulement votre prénom"

Lyly n'entendit plus que le bruissement des arbres,si bien qu'elle se demanda si cet admirateur secret était parti ou si il n'avais jamais existé.

-" Je m'appele Peter " couina son interlocuteur.

-" Peter,j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré,rien qu'au son de votre voix "

-" Je fût un des jardiniers du château.Un jour,je vous aie vu pleurer dans ce jardin alors que je taillais la haie et depuis ce jour je suis eperdument amoureux de vous.Quand le Roi m'a viré,je me suis fait la promesse de vous sortir de là à n'importe quel prix mais je devais vous voir alors j'ai trouvé la force et le courage de subtiliser la cape.Désolé que vous en ayez payé le prix"

Lyly fait mine de réfléchir ; voir le visage d'un homme qui lui porte un intérêt sincére ne lui ai été jamasi arrivé.

-" Si vous êtes réellement désolé, je vous en prie,laissez-moi voir votre visage "

Il n'y eût qu'un bref sifflement de vent en guise de réponse et elle s'aprêtait à repartir pour le château,la mort dans l'âme,quand elle entendit le léger bruissement de l'étoffe qu'on fait glisser.

L'homme n'était certes pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau mais de "particulier" : il avait le crâne dégarni par l'âge et les conditions de vie difficile et bien qu'il fût encore jeune,seulement quelques cheveux épars d'une couleur grise recouvrait le sommet de la tête,son nez était grand et retroussé,ses lèvres fines et gercées,sa peau hâlée et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs.Son visage était gras et il n'avait pas-et de loin- une silhouette svelte et athlétique.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien de très attirant mais loin d'être rebutée,Lyly était comme fascinée,surtout par ses yeux : Il était bleu myosotis mais pas limpide comme de l'eau pure,plutôt opaques comme les eaux infestées d'un marécage.

-" Quel est votre nom déjà ?" demande Lyly

-" Peter...Pettigrow " couina le petit homme

Lyly pensait qu'il avait tout du rat et cette réfléxion aggrandit son intérêt pour l'homme.Ce dernier se montrait très réservé et timide sans la cape d'invisibilité.

-" Vous qui avez été un des jardiniers du château,savez-vous comment se nomme cette fleur ?" demanda Lyly

Elle cherchait un moyen de dissiper l'embarras.

-" Je l'aie baptisée Amour Pur. J'ai mis trois ans à obtenir cette espèce par croisements.Je l'ai fait pour vous "

Loin de dissiper sa gêne,cette déclaration ne fît que l'accentuer d'avantage.

Sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi ni comment ses lèvres étaient scellées à celles de Pettigrew et ce dernier s'en serait donnait des baffes juste pour voir si il ne rêvait pas.

Ils auraient eût toutes les raisons de croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde...malheureusement,des yeux jaloux et querelleurs n'avaient pas perdu uen miette de la scéne.

-" Allez vas-y Harry dit Papa" dit Sirius.

Le petit être qu'il maintenait à califourchon sur ses cuisses le regardait bizarrement en émettant de drôles de babillements ressemblants plus à des gargouillements qu'à des sons,fussent-ils inarticulés.

Dans la même pièce se trouvait l'autre tuteur du petit prince ; Rémus Lupin.

Ce dernier,bien que très jeune,avait des mèches blanches qui parsemaient sa chevelure couleur châtain et des cicatrices qui lui lézardaient le visage.

Ceci ,étant loin de l'avilir,renforçait une aura très charismatique.

Le lycanthrope était assis sur le canapé de cuir blanc en train de lire un article du " Daily Prophet" devant une tasse de café qui se refroidissait inexorablement.

À intervalles réguliers il relevait la tête de son journal pour lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de gâgâtement de la part de son ami de toujours sans compter qu'il ne savais pas si l'apprendre à dire "papa" ,surtout de la part de Sirius,était une bonne idée.

-" Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager sur cette voie " dit calmement Rémus.

-" Pourquoi ? " répliqua Sirius

Rémus avait décidé de parler franchement vu que Sirius ne comprenait pas les allusions qu'insinuaient ses soupirs exaspérés.

Et pourtant ils étaient répétés !

-" Parce que tu sais très bien que tu n'est pas son père "

-" Nous sommes plus son père que James...Si on peut appeller ça un père,avant ses 10 ans il ne le verra que sur les pièces de monnaies " bougona Sirius.

-" Mais imagine la déception quand il saura que tu n'es pas son père "

-" Je crois qu'il sera encore plus déçu quand il apprendra que tu n'es pas sa mère "

Sur le coup Rémus ne prêta pas attention à ces paroles ; après tout c'était de Sirius dont on parlait !

Mais justement l'association de ses paroles et de sa personnalité était un cocktail molotv dont tout cerveau à peu prés vivant était équipé pour éradiquer ce problème.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? " demanda Rémus

C'est à ce moment très précis que Sirius ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Rémus n'était,à proprement parler,pas quelqu'un de nerveux ou de colérique , même quand il réprimandait quelqu'un on pouvait bien voir qu'il le fesait à contrecoeur.

Mais là le lycanthrope avait adopté un ton calme où on pouvait très nettement entendre des menaces de mort sous-jacentes.

-" Eh ben je me suis dit qu'il devait aussi savoir dire maman mais tout en l'associant à quelqu'un de son entourage direct...et sur la photo tu fais une très jolie femme" balbutia Sirius.

-" Montre moi-ça " répliqua durement Rémus.

Sirius poussa un soupir résigné ; si il ne donnait pas la photo de son plein grè ça aurait été par la force que Rémus l'aurait eue.

Il prit son vieux veston rapiécé du temps où ils étaient encore de jeunes pupiles et tira une photo - truquée- de la poche intérieure.

Quand le brun lui tendit le cliché le blond le lui arracha des mains.

-" Tu n'es réellement qu'un ignoble salaud, crois-moi tu ne perds rien pour attendre " gromella Rémus dans sa moustache.

Il jetta la photographie en direction de la table basse mais elle n'eût jamais le temps d'atteindre cette dernière ; Sirius l'avait attrapée au vol.

Le brun était désormais plus à l'aise et pouffait encore rien qu'à voir un Rémus miniature accoutré d'une mini jupe rouge avec un décolleté noir et des escarpins à talons aiguilles lui lancer des oeillades ravageuses.

-" Tu en fait des histoires pour une malheureuse photo truquée de rien du tout.Mon cher Moony où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ? " dit Sirius.

-" Elle doit s'être barrée avec ton intelligence, ce qui veut dire que j'ai réellement peu de chance de le retrouver " siffla Rémus

-" Tssss c'était déjà le genre de remarque que tu me servais quand on était étudiants...Sauf qu'à cette époque,même mon magnifique veston y avait droit " s'indigna Sirius.

-" Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à garder cette vieillerie " remarqua Rémus tandis qu'il reprenait son article de journal où il l'avait laissé.

-" Parce qu'elle est très seillante " objecta Sirius.

-" Si tu le dis " dit Rémus apparement fort peu intéressé par le sujet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très interessant mais je promet que la suite ( quand elle arrivera) sera plus 'croustillante'.

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que j'ai trouver des idées pour la compiquer un peu plus notament des flash-back, ceci me permettra de passer la jeunesse de notre héros tout en gardant les faits importants et en réintégrant notre cher Lulu.

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des stages et des moments assez mouvementés à l'école :-)

Dans un peu plus d'une semaine je commence mes examens et ce jusqu'au 16 attendez-vous donc à ne plus avoir de chapitre durant ce laps de temps mais si vous voulez de plus amples informations sur l'arrivée des chapitres vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail je répondrais autant que faire se peut ;-)

En tout cas je savoure ma semaine et 2 jours c'est comme qui dirait le calme avant la tempête. Bisous.

PS : le titre est tiré d'une des aventures de Sherlock Holmes ( une affaire d'identité) que j'avais dû lire pour l'école et franchement ça me plaisiat bien et puis aujourd'hui c'est tout de même l'anniversaire de ce bon vieux arthie ;-) ( Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ) alors je fais un hommage à ma façon (bien qu'il doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe)


End file.
